Sorry
by extraordinaire
Summary: Because after breaking the only girl who you ever really loved you heart's, ya know, again, the only thing left to do is fill all her fantasies and leave everyone in awe - but, really, what else is new? SasuSaku one-shot.


SasuSaku

Songfic

I don't own Naruto or the song Sorry by Buckcherry

**Warning:** Absolute Fluff!

* * *

**-Sorry-**

"So Sasuke-kun, you don't remember anything special about today?" Sakura Haruno innocently asked her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, while fluttering her eyelids. She had been dating Sasuke for two years now. Ever since he had come back from Orochimaru and the Sound (okay so maybe he hadn't come back but was dragged by Naruto) he had to start his second goal in life; restoring his clan.

Yeah, so I bet you think that Sasuke is using Sakura as a baby maker, but he really does care about her, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Hn." Sasuke responded in his monosyllabic tone that he had always used with not only her, but everyone else. This meant no. Even though Sasuke is cold, Sakura had to admit, he was a lot sweeter when they were both alone.

"Nothing at all?" She asked yet again. She had been praying that he would remember, being how he hadn't last year, or any other year that they had known each other.

"No Sakura, I don't remember anything special about today." The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan answered in a sincere, yet incredibly bored voice. Sakura felt as if she had just been stabbed in the heart with about a hundred kunai. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, making sure that they would not drop. She didn't want him to have another reason to call her annoying.

"Oh, okay. Well do you want to go out and get some ramen or something? Maybe go for a walk?" She asked, holding back the pain that was in her voice. Sasuke could her it, but being the annoying, egoistic jerk he was, he ignored it and kept the emotionless expression on his face.

"I'm gonna go and train." He said while walking past her. Now, she did let a tear drop fall to the ground. She wouldn't turn to face him.

"Alright, bye." She said, but she knew that he didn't hear. He had closed the door before she spoke.

So Sasuke-like; so Sasuke-like to forget his girlfriend's birthday.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Ino screamed as Sakura walked into her family owned flower shop. She was planning on visiting her pink-haired best friend when her shift ended, but I guess she beat her to it. "Ne, Sakura, are you okay?" Ino noticed her tear stained eyes. 

"…Sasuke…" Was all Sakura could get out. She crashed her head on the counter and burst into sobs again.

"What did he do this time?" Ino asked while rolling her eyes. Ino, along with almost everyone in Konoha, didn't understand why Sakura stayed with Sasuke. He was so rude, mean and hurtful towards her without even a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He always had her crying. Sakura had stated that she stayed with him because she loved him. She declared this to him everyday, and he would respond with a "Hn" or "Aa" and that was it.

"My, M-my birthday!" She cried, still having her head on the counter.

"Oh my, God! How could that guy forget that! Aw, poor Sakura! You deserve someone so much better then him."

"I, I know." Sakura stuttered. Ino's icy blue eyes moved instantly to her friend crying on the counter. Sakura had never admitted that she needed someone better than Sasuke.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked her friend.

"What would you do?" Sakura quested Ino while still laying her head on the counter.

"Break up with the loser!" Ino practically screamed.

"What!" Sakura said in almost the same loudness as Ino. Her head shot up.

"You deserve better. Leave him! Say goodbye, arrivaderci, asta la vista baby!" Ino always had this weird way of making Sakura smile, but even with her witty sayings, Sakura's lips remained in a frown.

"I don't want to hurt him!" Sakura was rubbing at her eyes furiously, making them redder by the second.

"He obviously doesn't care about you! He couldn't possibly be that sad! Both you and I know that you two are together because he needs to restore his clan and you're the only girl that he can talk to seriously." Ino was trying to comfort Sakura, but ended up making her sob harder. She remembered the first day that they started going out…

"_Hey Sakura." Sasuke asked in a soft tone one day when they were all done training. Naruto had already run off to go and get some ramen._

"_Yes Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Um, would you like to, um, go out with me and be my girlfriend and stuff like that?" Sasuke asked as fast as he could. He already knew her answer, but he felt like he should ask. He didn't even get that nervous or blush, even though the emerald-eyed girl in front of him had turned into the color of a tomato. _

"_Sure Sasuke-kun." She answered, trying to hide the ecstatic tone in her voice._

"I know! I know and yet I still do everything I can for him! I'm such an idiot!" Sakura screamed, still rubbing at her eyes. After that flashback, she had every reason to call herself an idiot.

"That's more like it! Now, I'm going to make you extremely beautiful, you're going to march up to a certain Uchiha and break up with him. No crying, no stuttering, you're going to be cool and confident!" Ino shouted while putting her fist in the air in a triumphant matter.

"I, I guess I have to, don't I?" Sakura asked.

"Of course you do, now come on, we're going to go and get you ready." Ino said while grabbing her best friend's arm and leading them towards her house.

* * *

"Um, Sasuke, can I speak to you for a second?" Sakura asked while walking at a slow pace toward him. He had been training in the forest. He instantly noticed that there was no suffix added to his name. He would have said something about it, but knew he wouldn't. It was un-Sasuke-like. 

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he turned around. He was only a few feet away from Sakura. She was wearing a white kimono with green flowers embroidered into it. The color green matched her eyes perfectly, Sasuke noticed. She had her hair in a bun with two green chopsticks. Some hair was out of the bun and framed her face. She had looked so beautiful. He wanted to tell her that, kiss her softly on her lip-glossed lips and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but he knew he couldn't do it. It was un-Sasuke-like.

"Um, well, the thing is…" Ino had told her not to ramble on, get straight to the point, but she just couldn't.

"Could you hurry up? I have to get back to training." Sasuke ordered in a cold voice. _Why am I so mean to her?_ He asked himself silently. _That's right, 'cause I'm Sasuke. _

"Sorry, the thing is. I, I want to, to break up." She looked down to the ground now, her eyes filling with tears, she couldn't look at him.

After a few minute of silence, Sakura looked up and saw that Sasuke looked unaffected by what she had just said.

"The, the thing is, I'm tired of you treating me this way, ignoring me, not caring for me," Sakura said in a low voice while looking at Sasuke who remained with an emotionless face plastered on his face, "Just like you are now! You don't care about me! You don't care that I'm breaking up with you! You couldn't remember that today was my birthday! This is it! I can't do this anymore! I know you don't care, but it's ripping me apart piece by piece." She took a short second to breathe before she continued what she had to say. He was still there, staring at her dumbfounded.

"Why can't you ever hold my hand in public? Why can't you show any affection to me whatsoever! Why can't you ever say that you'd do anything for me, that you care about me, that you think I love pretty, that you…love me?" She was still screaming, sobbing and staring him straight in the eye, trying to have as much confidence as Ino instructed her to have.

"I love you Sasuke, I love you with all my heart, I'll probably never stop loving you, but I just can't live like this Sasuke, I just can't." She pronounced in a softer tone than she had done before. He just stood there. She couldn't take this, she need to get out of here.

With one last sob, she ran out of the forest as fast as she could, leaving Sasuke to contemplate what had just occurred.

_What the hell did you just do Uchiha Sasuke?_ Sasuke inner self asked him. Sasuke was about to come up with something witty to get back at himself (A/N: because you all know that you talk to your selves! Don't deny it!) when he realized that the inner him was absolutely correct.

"What the hell did I just do?" He whispered to himself quietly, and for once in a really long time, Sasuke Uchiha felt tears coming to his eyes.

* * *

Sakura sat on Ino's bed, fingering with her pajamas that she had on. 

"Sakura, do you want me to paint your nails?" Temari asked Sakura. Temari had moved into the village about a year ago when she and Shikamaru had gotten married. They were so cute together. She envied them so much. She wished that Sasuke could buy her flowers like Shikamaru did for Temari. She wished that Sasuke could kiss her in public when she did something sweet for him; just like they did.

"No, I'm good." Sakura answered while lying down on Ino's bed. She examined the room. Hinata and Tenten were in the corner talking Naruto and Neji, Sakura assumed by the blushes that appeared on both of their faces. Temari had just finished putting a final coat on Ino's nails that shined blue, to match her eyes. They were currently talking about how Ino and Choji should get together. Ino rolls her eyes at this comment, even though last week, Ino told Sakura that she likes Choji.

"Sakura, come on and enjoy the sleep over. With our busy schedules, it isn't often that we all get to hang out with one another!" Ino practically screamed.

"I know, I'm sorry guys, it's just kind of hard to enjoy myself when the love of my life has been torn away from me!" Sakura yelled as she got up from the bed. She didn't want to sound like a brat, but them talking about their love lives didn't help her in the current situation.

"Sakura-chan, you'll find another love, I know it. Sasuke-san was not worth your time." Hinata said in a soothing, comforting voice. Jeez, she certainly got a lot more confidence once she had started dating Naruto!

"Thanks Hinata. It just feels like I can never love again. I'll end up an old hag living in your guy's basements while tending to like a billion cats!" Sakura explained. All her friends rolled their eyes at his comment.

"Ne, Sakura, you couldn't live in my basement, Neji doesn't like cats." Tenten said then started laughing along with everyone else, including Sakura.

God does she love her friends.

* * *

_Man, she looked so beautiful in the picture! Why aren't I smiling with her? Jeez, I'm such a jerk, no wonder why she broke up with me!_ Sasuke though to himself. He was in his living room looking through all the boxes he had kept. There were pictures, presents she had given him and just things that reminded him of her, all in the boxes that he kept in the closet of his house. 

He was currently looking at a picture of the two of them at Temari and Shikamaru's wedding. She was wearing a beautiful green kimono with her hair done so that it was a curly mess framing her face. They were taking pictures. After the pictures, Sakura asked if Sasuke would dance with her, and he refused, of course. He was Sasuke and dancing was un-Sasuke-like. _Why didn't I just dance with her?_

He couldn't help grieving. All the words that Sakura had said were ringing in his ear. Now that he was thinking of all the things that she said to him, he realized that they were all true. Including that her birthday was today! How could he have forgotten that one! Wait, he didn't celebrate it last year either. _What a crappy boyfriend I am! _

What was he going to do to get the girl that he loved, yes loved, back into his arms. Maybe he could tell her that he loved her, nah, Sasuke would never do that. But, desperate times called for desperate measures.

He looked down at the watch that he kept on his wrist to look at the time. Sakura had given it to him a few months ago for his birthday. Then, as the second hand moved, he saw it; a little inscription written on the head of the watch.

_I Love You _

Sasuke never noticed this declaration that had been lying on his wrist for months. _What a jerk!_ She was always telling him that she loved him, and he would never say the same. It was true, he loved Sakura Haruno. He cared about her. He would die for her in an instant. Sasuke thought that she knew this, but apparently not.

_Hm, maybe I can-_

Sasuke was cut off from his train of thinking when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up, hoping it was Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme! You jerk, open the door." Naruto yelled from outside the door. Sasuke hadn't opened it yet. Maybe he could just pretend he isn't home. "I know you're home, I just spoke with Ino! She told me everything!" How did Ino know what was going on between him and Sakura. Sakura probably told her. Maybe Ino convinced Sakura to break up with him. _Must. Kill. Ino._

"What do you want?" Sasuke said as he opened the door, only to show his face.

"How could you do that to poor Sakura-chan! She's just up in Ino's room crying like a crazy person! This is your entire fault! Is it that hard to show a little affection and love Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as soon as he walked in the house. Naruto was looking Sasuke straight into his onyx eyes.

"She is the one that broke up with me Dobe." Sasuke said with no emotion in his voice.

"Because of your actions, that is why she broke up with you! And you don't even care. Just like Sakura described it. You stood there like an emotionless idiot. You can't even stand up for what you believe in! Wait, never mind you never believed in her. You never loved he-" Naruto was cut of by Sasuke pushing him against the wall while strangling his neck. Sasuke had lost it.

"I do love her! I love her so much! I care about her; I would die for her in the blink of an eye! I love her and don't you dare tell me otherwise!" Sasuke screamed. He stopped for a second and realized what he had just admitted. He took his grip off of Naruto's neck and Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke started pacing in his living room that they currently were in. He can't believe what he had just said.

"Jeez Sasuke, if the way you treat Sakura is how you show love, I'm afraid to know how you treat someone when you hate them." Naruto said, trying to lighten Sasuke's mood. It didn't work; he just turned around and shot Naruto his infamous Uchiha death glare.

"Look, Sasuke, you look terrible, I know that you're hurting a lot and you really are sorry, but sitting in you house and crying about it won't help any-"

"I wasn't crying." Sasuke cut of Naruto with a sharp tone in his voice. Naruto casually pointed over to the mount of used tissues on the ground near the couch and a few boxes. "Whatever." Sasuke, as you all know, doesn't like being proved wrong or looking gay.

"As I was saying, you need to get your sorry butt over to Sakura now and say how sorry you are."

"It won't work. I know her. This calls for something big." Sasuke now sat on his couch and was looking at yet another picture of Sakura. Naruto sat down next to him and looked over at the picture. He smiled at the fact of how pathetic Sasuke was looking at the current moment. He was rubbing his fingers on Sakura's face in the picture.

"We need to come up with a plan then; something that will sweep her off her feet and show her how much you really do love her. You need to do something un-Sasuke-like, just to show you how serious you are about her." Sasuke head shot up as a plan had popped into his head.

"Oi teme, where are you going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke jumped up from the couch and started to run upstairs to put his plan into action.

* * *

"Sakura, let's go and get something to eat it this restaurant!" Ino screamed while tugging at her friends arm. Sakura was totally spaced out. It was early morning and Ino had gone to Sakura's apartment to take her out today. It had been a day since the break up. 

"I'm not to hungry Ino." Sakura said in a low tone. Ino let out an exasperated sigh being how in the restaurant, Choji was enjoying a big breakfast. She knew that she shouldn't be trying to get a boys attention when she should be helping her friend, so she forgot about him.

"You need to stop this, its unhealthy Sak-" Ino was cut off by the sound of a guitar. Sure, she has heard a guitar before, but never in the middle of the village.

The two friends looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha standing in the middle of the village while strumming on his acoustic guitar. He looked up to notice that everyone, including the main person he wanted to see, was staring at him. But really, who wouldn't? It's not every day that Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy of the great Uchiha clan, starts playing on his guitar. What happened next took them completely off guard.

"_Oh I had a lot to say. Was thinking on my time away. I missed you and things weren't the same. 'Cause everything inside it never comes out right and when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._" Sasuke sang, then took a breath and began to sing again, "_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go 'round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry._"

Sakura could feel tears forming in her eyes. She was about to run over to him, thinking that he was done, but he had just begun.

"_This time I think I'm to blame. It's harder to get through the days. We get older and blame turns to shame. 'Cause everything inside, it never comes out right and when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._" Taking yet another breath, Sasuke began again, "_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go 'round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry._"

Now, Sakura was sobbing, the crowds had faces of pure amazement and Ino stood there wondering how she could ever get a guy to do this to her.

"_Every single day I think about how we came all this way. The sleepless nights and the tears you cried. It's never too late to make it right. Oh yeah sorry! I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go 'round. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry baby, Yeah._" He took one last, deep breath before singing the last, "_I'm sorry._"

He put the guitar down next to him, still keeping the gaze he had with a gorgeous set of emerald eyes from when he had first started the song. He noticed her crying and starting praying to Kami that she was crying out of happiness.

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened before her eyes. She ran over to him and stood right in front of him, still keeping eye contact.

"Sakura, I'm, I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Sasuke asked, in a quite voice, hoping that no one could hear. Sakura broke the gaze and looked at him up and down, realizing how terrible he looked. His eyes were baggy and his clothes were all messed up. Even his chicken like hair do that he still had from a kid was messed up.

She put him and pulled him into a warm embrace. He hugged her back, happily knowing that she is back in his arms.

"Of course I'll forgive you Sasuke-kun." She whispered while nuzzling her head into his neck, crying even harder. Sasuke was glad to hear the _kun_ reattached to his name.

Sasuke pulled away from the hug in a graceful manner. Sakura looked at him with worried eyes, thinking she had done something wrong.

Sasuke started kneeling down the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you do-"

"I love you Sakura Haruno and I never want to have another fight with you again." He started rubbing his thumb on her hand. She felt more tears coming to her eyes, she was about to jump on him and squeeze him like there was no tomorrow, but he was still talking.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her while pulling out a ring from his pocket. It was a silver band with a simple green diamond that matched her eyes. That's why Sasuke loved it so much. It was his grandmother's engagement ring.

"Yes Sasuke-kun! Yes!" Sakura screamed. He put the ring on her finger. She brought it to her face to admire its beauty.

Sasuke smiled, a true, genuine smile, then cupped a hand around Sakura's cheek and claimed her lips with his.

**-The End-**


End file.
